Recent years, compact size information devices that are assumed to be taken along, such as, portable type game devices, mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Data Assistances), or the like have become popular. For such compact size devices, input means are limited because of the size limitation. As a result, input means or functions specialized for compact size devices have been developed in a unique way. For example, covering the surface of a display with a touch panel and allowing a finger or a touch pen to input give a user a feeling as if he/she directly operates an object or the like displayed on a display screen.
On the other hand, an environment for performing information processing using such compact size devices at a similar level as that of game consoles or personal computers, is also getting ready. For example, by allowing a user to operate a compact size device and by allowing a console device connected with the compact size device via a network to perform actual information processing, it is becoming possible to enjoy an advanced type game regardless of the whereabouts of the user. Further, it is becoming possible, by emulating a game for a console device, to play the game with a compact size device.
In this fashion, a technological direction, which allows a device to perform information processing such as a game or the like regardless of the size of the device or an environment in which the device is used, has been seen recent years. However, when attempting to perform such highly developed information processing by using a compact size device, a problem exists of poor operability resulted from the limitation on input means as described above.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned issue, and a purpose thereof is to provide a technology capable of implementing an input means having favorable operability even with the limitation in its size.